1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to optical combiners and displays and methods that may be used, for example, in displays and projection systems, such as head mounted displays, helmet mounted displays and heads-up display, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical devices for presenting information and displaying images are ubiquitous. Some examples of such optical devices include computer screens, projectors, televisions, and the like. Front projectors are commonly used for presentations. Flat panel displays are employed for computers, television, and portable DVD players, and even to display photographs and artwork. Rear projection TVs are also increasingly popular in the home. Cell phones, digital cameras, personal assistants, and electronic games are other examples of hand-held devices that include displays. Heads-up displays where data is projected on, for example, a windshield of an automobile or in a cockpit of an aircraft, will be increasingly more common. Helmet mounted displays are also employed by the military to display critical information superimposed on a visor or other eyewear in front of the wearer's face. With this particular arrangement, the user has ready access to the displayed information without his or her attention being drawn away from the surrounding environment, which may be a battlefield in the sky or on the ground. In other applications, head mounted displays provide virtual reality by displaying graphics on a display device situated in front of the user's face. Such virtual reality equipment may find use in entertainment, education, and elsewhere. In addition to sophisticated gaming, virtual reality may assist in training pilots, surgeons, athletes, teen drivers and more.
Preferably, these different display and projection devices are compact, lightweight, and reasonably priced. As many components are included in the optical systems, the products become larger, heavier, and more expensive than desired for many applications. Yet such optical devices are expected to be sufficiently bright and preferably provide high quality imaging over a wide field-of-view so as to present clear text or graphical images to the user. In the case of the helmet or more broadly head mounted displays, for example, the display preferably accommodates a variety of head positions and varying lines-of-sight. For projection TVs, increased field-of-view is desired to enable viewers to see a bright clear image from a wide range of locations with respect to the screen. Such optical performance depends in part on the illumination and imaging optics of the display.
What is needed, therefore, are illumination and imaging optics for producing lightweight, compact, high quality optical systems at a reasonable cost.